The price of electronic devices has continued to decrease dramatically. In addition, the types of electronic components that can be purchased have continued to increase. For example, DVD players, large screen TVs, multi-carousel CD and DVD players, MP3 players, video game consoles, video cameras, security cameras, monitoring devices, and other electronic items have become more widely available while continuing to drop in price.
The decreasing prices and increasing types of electronic components has packed today's homes and businesses with modern conveniences. Yet as these conveniences grow in number and sophistication, they also become more difficult to manage and control. In recent years, automation systems have emerged to help manage and control the myriad devices found in modern buildings. Automation systems may allow a user to control nearly all of the electronic devices in the location.
With the affordability of new technology, the number of automated devices in buildings and at other locations has continued to steadily increase. Users now desire more customizable systems and features in their automation systems.
Additionally, there are an increasing number of image sensing applications. Some of these applications may include security system, home automation, health care, child care, and loss prevention applications.
One method for using image sensing systems is to establish a viewing station where a member of a security staff constantly monitors a set of video feeds and looks for intruders or suspicious behavior. The monitoring personnel may also be looking for environmental hazards such as smoke, flooding, or fire.
With the wide availability, reduced cost, and expanding use of video cameras, the number of conditions being monitored is also expanding. When used in assisted-care facilities, for example, the movement of patients during the night hours may be of interest. In home applications, the presence of a lone young child near a swimming pool might be cause for alarm.
Having a full-time employee watching video feeds may result in significant security costs. In some cases, these costs may be prohibitively expensive for many companies and/or individuals. One solution to this problem may include contracting with a security company to maintain constant surveillance for a set monthly fee. Although a monthly contract may be much less expensive than the hourly costs of a full-time employee, set monthly fees for continuous monitoring may still be prohibitive for some companies and/or individuals. Therefore, a need may exist for less expensive systems and methods for interpreting data from a site.